


Around the World in 80 Arrest Warrants ...

by CookieDoughMe



Series: Nate Hansen AU [8]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, charming rogues ;), collection of ficlets, duke and nate travel the world, leaving frustrated law enforcement officials in their wake wherever they go, nate hansen au, this is all about duke and nate except they're not actually in it, updates will be sporadic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: … arrest warrants, witness statements, incident reports, news articles, general gossip etc.Part of theNate Hansen AU, this reflects Duke and Nate’s travels around the world from the perspective of some of the people, and in particular the law enforcement officials, who their activities impact along the way.This will be an ongoing work in progress; I doubt I'll ever actually get to 80, but the title was too fun to pass up. So new chapters will be added now and then as I think of things, not necessarily with any kind of logical order to them.Also, I know very little about any aspect of law enforcement anywhere, so please excuse the inevitable inaccuracies. And needless to say, none of these are based on real crimes, this is 100% fiction.





	1. Handling Stolen Goods, Devon and Cornwall, UK

**Appeal for Information**

Police are appealing for witnesses after a large quantity of stolen cigarettes and spirits was recovered in southwest Devon. The goods are believed to have been transported from Penzance by boat, arriving in Kingsand on Wednesday 27th July, before being transported overnight to the Morice Town area of Plymouth where they were recovered following information received from a member of the public. A 35-year-old Plymouth man was arrested on the scene, on suspicion of handling stolen goods.

Police are appealing for information regarding the transportation of the goods across Cornwall, and are keen to speak to two men seen in conversation with the suspect outside the Little Haven holiday apartments on Market Street in Kingsand on the afternoon of 27th July.

The two men are believed to be in their mid-twenties, both are white, around 6’2” tall, slim with dark hair and believed to speak with American accents.

Anyone with information is asked to contact Devon & Cornwall Police on 101@dc.police.uk or by calling 101. Alternatively information can be passed anonymously via Crimestoppers by calling 0800 555111 or reporting online at www.crimestoppers-uk.org.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingsand today is a tourist-friendly village on the south coast of Cornwall, but was once known as a hive of smuggling activity: [www.smuggling.co.uk/gazetteer_sw_10a.html](http://www.smuggling.co.uk/gazetteer_sw_10a.html)  
> And yes, there really is a holiday let there called Little Haven, 10 metres from the beach; check it out: [www.littlehavenkingsand.co.uk/](http://www.littlehavenkingsand.co.uk/)


	2. Local Newspaper Reports on Jewellery Thefts, Isle of Wight, UK

**GLITZY YACHTING EVENT HIT BY CRIME AND SCANDAL AS DIAMONDS GO MISSING**

An exclusive cocktail party was marred by a series of mysterious thefts last night, as police were called to investigate the loss of a £13,000 diamond necklace and other jewellery during the course of the evening in Cowes.

One of the many events held across the town to celebrate the final day of the largest sailing regatta of its kind in the world, the cocktail party was attended by a select guestlist more used to seeing minor royalty at the soirées they attend than thieves and police officers.

All of the items taken were expensive pieces of designer jewellery (including a £4,000 white gold ring) being worn by female guests. A source, who did not want to be named, told the Isle of Wight County Press that police spoke to the women, some of whom were unable or reluctant to say exactly when or how the pieces had been taken. The losses were noticed by their friends or husbands and the items initially assumed to have been misplaced. When searches proved fruitless and it was realised that multiple guests had lost similar items, the police were called to investigate.

It is believed that all of the victims spent time with the same man during the course of the evening. Several of the women, apparently eager to keep awareness of this from their husbands, initially denied the connection but were seen by other guests in conversation with the man, or leaving the main room together for the quieter outside terrace.

“I think he must have spoken to everyone here,” said one of the other guests who did not have any of her jewellery stolen. “He was charming and very flirtatious. It was clear what he meant to imply when he suggested we go outside ‘to take in the view’. But when I declined, he just let it go. We had a pleasant conversation about the day’s racing.”

Police are urgently tracing the whereabouts of the man, believed to be in his mid to late twenties, American, and around six foot tall with dark hair worn in a short ponytail, and described as “charming and charismatic”. It is believed he may have been working with an accomplice; another American posing as a member of the catering staff. Anyone with information is urged to contact Hampshire Police.

All of the stolen items had been purchased in the last 18 months from the same designer boutique and police are also investigating potential connections between the shop and the American men.

It is not known how the men gained access to the exclusive event and the hosts were not available for comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering what a £13,000 diamond necklace looks like:  here is an example. Or  a £4,000 ring.  
> For more on the Cowes Week sailing regatta or the local paper is at iwcp.co.uk.


	3. From a police officer’s notebook, London, UK

**Attempted Mugging reported, Kentish Town, 2nd September**

Attended the scene to find paramedics treating the victim - injuries proved to be bloody but minor.

Spoke to a Natalie Smith who found the victim bleeding on the pavement but saw nothing else.

Spoke to the victim who stated that he was attacked for no reason, but this seemed unlikely given that nothing had been taken and he claimed not to know the attacker.

Spoke to driver of a taxi parked 200 metres up the road. She saw the victim approach and apparently threaten a man but was then distracted by her passengers and did not see what happened next. 

Spoke again to the victim who then admitted that he had tried to mug a man walking along on his own. He threatened the man with a knife and demanded he hand over his wallet and phone. He stated that the man ‘glared’ at him, before stepping quickly forward and punching him in the nose, and then the stomach. The victim fell to the ground and the man carried on his way. The man is described as tall, slim, white with dark hair and ‘a killer punch’. The victim complained that mugging is ‘not worth the effort’ and I believe started to say that he would stick to dealing, but cut himself off before finishing the sentence.

Spoke again to Natalie Smith, who remembered seeing someone fitting that description just before finding the victim. He must have realised she was about to discover the victim, she added. She corroborated the description, adding that he wore stubble with his short hair, looked like someone who spends plenty of time in the gym and was ‘very good looking’. 


	4. Metro Newspaper, London, UK

**CHRISTIE’S ANTIQUE RECOVERED**

Dutch police have recovered a priceless oil painting stolen from Christie’s auction house in London last month, after an extensive joint operation with British authorities.

The £25 million masterpiece mysteriously vanished from a secure vault overnight, and was eventually recovered on the outskirts of Amsterdam, from where police believe it was due to be transported across the continent to the Middle East.

A man and a woman from Manchester were arrested in connection with the London theft, and two local men have been apprehended in Amsterdam and charged with possession of stolen goods.

Police are still investigating the transportation of the goods from London to Amsterdam, and are urgently seeking information regarding the whereabouts of two American men who may have been involved. They are both described as tall, white with dark hair and in their mid twenties. Anyone with information is urged to contact Crimestoppers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering what kind of painting makes that much at auction:  
> <https://www.antiquestradegazette.com/news/2017/guardi-s-view-of-rialto-bridge-leads-christie-s-old-masters-evening-auction/>


End file.
